Steamy Solar Eleck Jet: Leave All Weakness Behind
by TEKNAM
Summary: A Song-Fic based on "Leave All Behind" By Wilma-Sidr. A Simple collection of Excerpts of Chapter from my later-to-come story "Kamen Rider Decade Gekijouban: Gaia Aftershock", to showcase Accel's new powers. Enjoy!


Alright, folks, I've been asked why I'm creating a bunch of photos and posting them on DeviantART. They are for a later project called "Kamen Rider Decade Gekijouban: Gaia Aftershock". The premise of the story is that Tsukasa, first as Decade, is killed by a new kaijin monster from the GAIASHOCKER organization, after being struck by a fallen power line containing over three billion volts of electric power, WHILE transformed. But, due to his earlier role of a savior of worlds, is granted dominion over the powers of Light and is resurrected. He drives off the kaijin, transforming first into Decade, then changing Driver Gears to become Kamen Rider Gaia in AfterShine form, and then, using the left-over electricity in his body, Form Rides into Gaia AfterShock form. However, during his time in the realm of the dead, Yusuke is defeated and sent back to his world, and Natsumi is taken as a sacrificial hostage to be later used for the revival of GAIASHOCKER's true leader, Gairol. Tsukasa, saved by Eijirou, who has been stripped of his Doctor Shinigami powers, is begged by Eijirou to save Natsumi and restore balance to the worlds once more, as now not only are the major heroes changing and gaining their own elemental powers, but are finding new allies and enemies. I recently had the idea to give Kamen Rider Accel, from Double's world, a bit of a boost in power, but thought, "How should I do that?" Then it hit me: The Engine memory. During his time with Double, Tsukasa will be an electrician. So, what better way to separate the powers of the Engine memory into three memories? Accel's new forms, when i get the ability to edit them up, will be AccelJet, AccelElectric, AccelSteam, and AccelSolar. Solar is born when, due to extreme strain, the three smaller memories merge into one. This song fic is to be read while listening to the Wilma-Sidr song "Leave All Behind", which, for those who don't know, is the official theme song of Kamen Rider Accel. Enjoy this quick demonstration of Accel's new powers from actual events from the story! ^_^ BTW, the extra cues in story indicate which part of the chapter takes place during which part of the song. You don't HAVE to read as fast as the song goes, but if you can, well... Kudos to you!

_**KAMEN RIDER DOUBLE: ACCEL SONG FIC**_

_**STEAMY SOLAR ELECK JET: LEAVE ALL WEAKNESS BEHIND!**_

~~~SONG CUE! BEGIN: "LEAVE ALL BEHIND" BY WILMA-SIDR!~~~

_~~Begin excerpt from Chapter 3: J of Legend: Birth of the Black-Jet Swordsman~~_

"Ryu-san!" Tsukasa shouted as he tossed a small metal box to the red-leather-clad detective. Ryu turned and caught the box, just in time to dodge to the side as the Elastic Dopant slammed a massive arm down in an attempt to crush Ryu. Ryu pulled out his AccelDriver and attached it to his waist. He pulled out his Accel Memory and, following its announcement of "AKUSERU (ACCEL)", said, "Hen...SHIN!" He quickly inserted the memory into the open slot on the Driver and revved the left side three times. In seconds, a heat mirage covered his body that was soon dispelled by the arrival and attaching of several large exhaust pipes to Ryu's now armored body, signaling his ended transformation into Kamen Rider Accel_._

Pulling out the Engine Blade, Accel charged his foe, who met him head on with a burst of rebounding punches. Accel struggled, and was soon pushed back several feet onto his back. He then looked at the box and opened it, finding within three small devices shaped oddly like Gaia Memories, though not quite the same. Each bore a different symbol: one was jet black and had a large, winged "J" on it; another was thunder yellow, and bore the image of a letter "E" under a heavy electric discharge; the last one was an eerily pale white and bore a blurry letter "S". Accel struggled to stand as the monster sent one final punch, which was stopped by Tsukasa. What Ryu found odd was that Tsukasa hadn't transformed, but had managed to catch the elastic, rubbery fist as if it were no problem. Tsukasa lifted the beast by his stretchy arm and slammed him back into the ground. He then reached for the memory with the "J" on it and helped Accel to his feet. However, instead of handing him the memory, he instead reached for the Accel Memory, pulled it out, and, getting a call of "JETTO (JET)" after activating it, inserted it into the now empty slot in the AccelDriver.

The belt flashed a deep black, and then announced, "AKUSERU JETTO (ACCEL JET)". A large black smoke cloud engulfed Accel, which was soon after pierced through by numerous wing-like appendages. As soon as the smoke cleared, Accel appeared once more, though he was quite different. For one, his armor had turned jet-black in colour, gotten somewhat sleeker, and had sprouted jet-wing attachments. The attachments came off the helmet, just above the eyes, off the neckline and extending across the shoulders, just a few inches above the handlebars on the Driver, and at steep angles from his elbows and ankles. The helmet had shrunk slightly, now bearing closer resemblance to a fighter pilot's helmet, and had two conjoined letter "J"'s, bent toward the top, extending about an inch off the top of the head past the Jet-wing attachments. The lenses flashed green, and Accel took off. Before the Elastic Dopant knew what hit him, twenty-five powerful, sonic-speed punches and kicks sent him flying into the now more powerful grip of Accel.

Accel tossed the Dopant into the air and pulled out the Engine Blade once more. Seconds later, Acel disappeared, and the Elastic Dopant screamed in horrified pain as her body was sliced and diced by repeated, unseen attacks. As she finally fell down, the dopant rolled away, trying to quickly regain her footing. Accel reappeared and revved the right handlebar on the Driver three times. The belt announced "MAKISHIMAMU DORAIBU (MAXIMUM DRIVE)". Accel was soon surrounded by a black aura, and shot like a bullet toward his target. Slashing quickly, Accel sent his target into an inescapable repetitious slash attack that sent her toward the skies. As she looked up, the terrified Elastic Dopant screamed. Out of the clouds, head held high, and all limbs extended to their full reach, Accel shot down like a fighter jet. With one final shout, he ended the battle:

"HOSHIZORA SURAISSINGU IMPEIURA (STARRY SKY SLICING IMPALER!)"

The dopant screamed once more in total pain as her body was torn in six directions, not only by Accel's masterful star-pattern body-slash, but by the sudden impaling slice the the Engine blade delivered as it fell down through the sky and led the dopant on a crash-course for the ground below. As it had been with his nemesis, Isaka, once the dopant hit the ground, a massive explosion rocked the earth. As the dust cleared, Ryu's voice rang out loud and clear as he appeared, back in human form, dragging the dazed body of Riko Misamo behind him, collar in his left hand while his right held the crushed remains of the Elastic Memory, as he said, "Omae tentou dearou shou, datte, goshujin toki oite Makai jiki hajimaru da! (Heaven may call you, but, your time in hell just started!)"  
_~~END EXCERPT!~~  
~~~END AFTER FIRST CHORUS~~~_

_~~~START FROM END OF FIRST CHORUS~~~  
~~Begin excerpt from Chapter 11: The Resting E: Shocking Brawl!~~_

Accel slid across the ground. In all his battles, he'd never encountered a monster like the one he was fighting now: The Extra Dopant, capable of creating duplicates of itself at will to elude capture and save itself from defeat. However, during his so far uphill battle against this foe, he'd noticed several weaknesses: It couldn't control the minds of its copies, meaning that it couldn't do more than perform simple one-after-the-other combos, and a more than apparent lack of stamina. Every time Accel managed to land a hit on the real Extra Dopant, it would create more copies and hide to recuperate. Accel remembered something Tsukasa had said about his belt, and stood back. The time had finally come to test out his next new power_._ Pulling the Accel Memory out of his Driver, he took out the streamlined thunder yellow memory form his pocket and tapped it into activation, waiting until after the announcement of "EREKUTORIKKU (ELECTRIC)" before sliding it into the AccelDriver.

The belt announced "AKUSERU EREKUTORIKKU (ACCEL ELECTRIC)", and Accel was instantly engulfed by an intense lightning storm. As it finished, Accel stood, once again transformed into a new form. This form looked similar to his halfway transformation to Trial Form, as the armor's color was an electrifying shade of yellow. However, from there, things were completely different. The helmet, now sporting Accel's signature blue headlight lens design, was sectioned due to the two conjoined letter "E"s splitting the eyes across the center. The helmet also sorted sharp lightning bolt attachments protruding from the tops of the "E"s like antennae. The same attachments could be seen on the wrists, coming off the tops of Accel's hands like assassin blades, while others jutted from the handlebars of the AccelDriver and from the end of Accel's boots like switchblades. Just as soon as the real Extra Dopant had disposed of his clones and seen the new Accel, Accel was gone. Sending up more clones, the Extra Dopant soon found himself airborne, his clones fading back into the air from whence they'd been summoned. Just as quickly as it happened, the dopant was back on the ground, only now on his face and shaking.

"Wh-WHAT? HOW?" was all the dopant could say before a second attack left him face-down in a crater, twitching from the intense electric shock he'd just received. Accel wasn't done yet, however. Just as Shotarou, Philip, Tsukasa, Yusuke and Akiko arrived, their eyes were greeted by Accel's shocking yellow form assuming a tiger stance.

"Ichi kore wa... omae imei ate zetsubou da! (This one... will end your despair!)" Accel shouted as he gripped and revved the right-hand handlebar on the AccelDriver three times. The belt announced "MAKISHIMAMU DORAIBU (MAXIMUM DRIVE)", and a sphere of lightning immediately surrounded Accel. Taking off like a rocket, it was only a moment before the wheezing Extra Dopant, who'd only just gotten to his feet, found himself on the receiving end of a serious of furious punches and kicks that ended with him being launched skyward. As Accel aimed for the falling body of his target, he shouted the finishing words:

"RAIU REIRUGAN BA-SUTO! (THUNDERSTORM RAILGUN BURST!)" Accel shouted as he fired his two arm blades at the Extra Dopant, then leaped to meet them. Flipping in midair, Accel delivered a powerful two-legged axekick to the abdomen that sent both on a downward descent to the earth below. As the dopant's back connected with the ground, a large explosion scorched the ground. As the smoke and rubble cleared, as with AccelJet, Ryu, untransformed, walked through the flames, unscathed, dragging the dazed body of Dori Maruyama behind him with the man's collar in his right hand, while the shattered remains of the Extra Memory lay in his left. As he walked, he said, "Za arashi no zetsubou jiki ate. Omae jiki gotoku ukiyo no zaigou! (The storm just ended. Just like your life of crime!)"  
~~END EXCERPT!~~  
~~~END AFTER SECOND CHORUS~~~

_~~~START FROM END OF SECOND CHORUS~~~  
~~Begin excerpt from Chapter 20: The Burning S: Steaming Break!~~_

Ryu jumped back, holding Haruka Mikami in his arms like a princess. Somehow, his old nemesis, Dr. Isaka, had found a way to survive his over-use of Gaia Memories, and had rematerialized as the Supreme Dopant, a master of ever memory he'd ever used, as well as everyone the Riders had ever destroyed. Well, with the exception, of course, of the unknown T2 Gaia Memories. Ryu had just finished trying Trial Form's speed to take down Isaka, but his speed was nowhere even close enough to taking down this foe. Isaka was always four steps ahead, even using childish tricks like tripping Accel in mid-run. Before that, Accel had tried Jet Form, which had also failed, as somehow, Isaka had survived Accel's Hoshizora Suraicingu Impeiura attack and come out virtually unscathed. Next had been Electric Form, thought Accel's speed here was even more a liability than before. Isaka would lure Accel toward a building and make him smash headlong into walls. Now, Ryu knew there was only one other method. Using Trial's speed to save the victim of Isaka's newest Memory scheme, the Magic Memory, Ryu ran to a safe place and gently set Haruka down, promising her that he'd be right back for her.

Then, removing the Trial memory, he re-inserted the Accel Memory after the staple cry of "AKUSERU" and returned to Accel Form. Stepping slowly back into Isaka's line of focus, he reached for his pocket and pulled out a pale-white Memory with a blurred letter "S" on it. Removing the Accel memory, Ryu tapped the memory, and after it's call of "SUCHIMU (STEAM)", slid it into the Driver. Accel's body was soon mired in a thick cloud of mist, and as the belt shouted "AKUSERU SUCHIMU (ACCEL STEAM)", the steam rolled in a funnel cloud, soon dispelling to reveal Accel's newest form: a pale-white body, covered in a thick steam-like armor coating, slim, stream-lined muscle tones, and a helmet the bore two interlocked letter "S"s, connected by the bottoms, forming curved exhaust horns off the sides of the helmet. The eyes now flashed yellow, and AccelSteam stood before Isaka, ready to go. Isaka, interested to see what this new Accel could do, ran at Accel with wild abandon, swinging his left hand forward in a powerful punch attack. However, he soon found himself lost in a large steam cloud that wouldn't even dispel when he blew wind into it. On the contrary, he simply created more of it!

"Strange, isn't it, Isaka?" Ryu's voice called through the fog, "The more you struggle, then more my Steam Trap expands. And, thanks to my ability to control it, I'm the only one of the two of us who can see through it. Isn't that just fascinating? Was it worth it to walk right into a trap that will see you destroyed a second time?" Isaka shouted in enraged fury, sending tornadoes from hsi hands to sweep away the steam. But, once more, he only served to spread more of it around. Soon, he found himself being bashed back and forth by repeated powerful attacks. In no more than two minutes, Accel had Isaka on the ground, gasping for air and swatting at the steam, still do little more than spreading it around. Through the mire, he heard the sound of an engine revving three times, followed by an echoing call of "MAKISHIMAMU DORAIBU (MAXIMUM DRIVE)". Seconds later, Shotarou and Tsukasa showed up, surpised to find a large cloud of steam slowly spinning into a raging cyclone. Within, Isaka screamed in rage as his body was lifted by the increasingly speedy winds into the storm's center. As his eyes focused, he saw what seemed to be a bird above him, dive-bombing him within the eye of the storm. However, seconds later, in a haze of terror, Isaka screamed an inhuman scream of realization as the words that initiated his downfall rang strong and true through the air:

"SENPUU SUCHIMU SURAMMU! (STEAM WHIRLWIND SLAM!)"

Isaka found himself being forced back to the ground below by a kick that bore the force of a falling comet. The moment his back connected with the ground, he screamed in pain as his back snapped, his upper and lower halves slowly rising off the ground, free of bodily limitations. However, unlike the last time Isaka was defeated, Ryu held him up by the throat as his transformation ended. Shotarou and Tsukasa nodded their heads as Ryu said a final farewell to his rapidly dissolving foe, the Supreme Memory lying broken in his free right hand, with the following words:

"Sono Akuma tsui jiki taikei oite Makai. Omae wa akasu eitai oite za naiou no MAKAI! (The Devil just set you jail sentence in Hell. You're spending eternity in the Depths of HELL!")_  
~~END EXCERPT~~  
~~END JUST BEFORE FINAL CHORUS~~~_

~~~START AT FINAL CHORUS~~~  
~~Begin Excerpt from Chapter 29: O of the Times: Solar Charge Bomber!~~

Ryu smirked. He hadn't seen a lot of action lately, and had been doing little more than paper-pushing at the Fuuto Police Station. However, now that he had a new foe, he was off the walls with pent-up energy that he needed to let out. Before him stood the Ocelot Dopant, a fighter as fast as he was in any of his super-speed forms. It had even managed to get out of his Steam Trap, and had managed to deliver dangerous levels of damage to the Trial, Jet, Electric, and Steam Memories. He had nothing else to go with, and Decade had just shot through to collect his gear for several minutes of quick recovery maintenance. He'd just gotten back in time to witness Ryu going all out against the Ocelot Dopant with nothing but the Engine Blade, which, as Ryu hadn't transformed yet, was incredibly heavy and made a crater whenever it hit the ground. However, Ryu was holding his own against the speedy monster, skillfully deflecting each attack the dopant threw at him while delivering his own counterattacks just as easily. The Ocelot Dopant couldn't understand how a simple human was surviving this long.

Decade threw Ryu his equipment back and explained that he'd had to pull a quick salvage/revamp session, and had combined the four memories into one: The Comupactu Raito Counta Soura Memori (Compact Light Counter Solar Memory), built to resemble the Trial memory, and containing all the same power of Trial and all three of the other Memories, as well as the power to control and command the Sun. Ryu understood this and transformed into Accel. However, the next time he was attacked by the Ocelot Dopant, he not only deflected and countered; he repelled the beast with his attack. As the Ocelot Dopant rolled across the Police Station parking lot, quickly hopping to its feet and looking around for a suitable hostage, Ryu removed the Accel Memory from the Driver and twisted the Solar Memory from Counter Mode to Memory Mode. Tapping the Memory into activation, he waited for the call of "SOURA (SOLAR)" to finish before inserting it into the empty port on the AccelDriver. The belt announced "AKUSERU TORAIRARU SOURA (ACCEL TRIAL SOLAR). Suddenly, as if bending only to Accel's will, the light from the entire area drained and gathered around Accel as his transformation to Trial concluded. Piling onto him, the light compounded its power, adding itself to AccelTrial. Soon, the two others present witnessed the birth of Accel's ultimate form: Accel Solar.

The light, now finished with its work, exploded outward from Accel in a large-radius shockwave that not only returned the light to the area, but knocked back the Ocelot Dopant. The armor was purest white, with gold trim and accents on the helmet, torso, and all joints. The lenses were silver, and a large sun, parted in five, rested on his helmet and shoulders, glowing brightly. Accel's headlight lenses now flashed red, and off he went. Taking off faster than he ever had, Accel practically vanished into a beam of intense sunlight before popping back into focus behind the Dopant. One attack after another landed on the dopant's body, powerful, bone-shattering, and extremely painful. Several minutes later, Accel punched the dopant away, allowing it to roll and lay on its back to recover. Accel reached for the Solar Memory and removed it, twisting it once more from Memory Mode into Maximum Blaster Mode. Taking careful aim for the skies, Accel pulled the Maximum Trigger and was sucked into the weapon, which also soon disappeared. As Decade watched, the sun centered itself straight at the Dopant and concentrated its light straight on the beast.

As Decade looked up to the sun, he discovered the reason it was moving so oddly: Accel was up in space, directing the Sun's movement with the Solar Memory's assistance. Finally, he aimed the gun straight at the Dopant; he pulled the trigger once more and shouted his attack for the world to hear:

"SUPA SOURA EKUSTORIMU SHOTTO! (SUPER SOLAR EXTREME SHOT!)"

As the Sun pulsed, a huge beam of concentrated solar energy slammed into the Dopant, eroding its monstrous body. Accel jumped into the beam of light and extended his leg outward for a powerful, light-energized, re-entry intensified flying heel kick that slammed, full-force, into the Dopant's body. A large explosion shook the Earth's foundation as the sunlight slowly petered out and diffused. As the smoke cleared, as with his earlier transformations, Ryu walked, slowly, through the fire, unfazed. As he dragged the unconscious body of Ryoko Fujima behind him, her shirt collar in his left hand and the shattered remains of her Ocelot Memory in his right, he spoke, almost in a sinister tone:

"Sono Taiyou to hanten. Masaka nemuri, Fujima Ryoko-san. Omae kibou anna kimi wa nyuuyoku imei za raito no za Taiyou sai, tanen da. (The Sun has set its judgement. Sleep well, Ryoko Fujima. I hope you will bathe in the light again, someday.)  
~~END EXCERPT!~~  
~~~END SONG~~~

And that's it. There will be more later, so make you you check in once in a while! And for those of you who don't know, I'll explain the idea behind the tech in this story. The AccelDriver is a small mechanical belt buckle the resembles the handlebars of a motorcycle. To transform, Ryu Terui must tap the Accel Memory, which is really a USB memory stick with special data in it, to activate it, prompting it call of "AKUSERU". Then, ryu says "Hen... SHIN! (Trans... FORM!)" and inserts the Memory into the open port on the top of the Driver and revs the left side handlebar three times to complete the transformation. You can find videos of this process on youtube. The same goes for AccelTrial Form, though that process is slightly longer. Accel's Maximum Drive finasher attack is performed by revving the right side handlebar three times to power up, and is designed to break the opponent's Gaia Memory and revert them back into their human forms. A Dopant is any person who inserts a Gaia Memory into their body through a data port call a Live Connector, which is imprinted somewhere on the person's body, to turn into a monster. The effects of using the Connector in place of the power reducing Driver is similar to that of long-term drug use; after repeated use, the user is taken over by the memory's power and goes insane. Breaking the Memory places the victim in an unconscious state from which they eventually recover. To learn more, again, go to YOutube and look up "Kamen Rider Double Episode 1 Part 1 Subbed", and watch every episode from there to get a firm grasp of the concept. Thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed! See ya next time! ^_^


End file.
